We Belong Together
by Chibi Neko-Chan2
Summary: I don’t feel like im living when Sora isn’t here. If I think about it, I’m somewhat like a ghost. I’m here but I’m dead and empty inside. Will miserable Kairi ever have her happily ever after? Fluffy SK one-shot!


Hey ya'll! Another S/K one-shot by yours truley! I had a real bad itch to make one and Im just hoping what I write comes out good . Anyway, sit back and grab some popcorn! I hope you enjoy!

Oh, and I had to change the ending of KH so yeah its all sorta AU. ; Oh and Riku stays.

Oh, one more thing. I tried and post this before as a song-fic but fanfiction doesn't allow them anymore. (Which really sucks because I had some really good ideas). But anyways, what I'm going to do since I can't make a songfic is recommend ya'll to listen to 'We Belong Together' by Mariah Carey (which I don't own by the way) while you read this. But anyways I still hope you can enjoy the one-shot without it being a songfic and I'm sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. X.x

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. So please don't sue.

We Belong Together

By: YellowRoseThorn

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

(Author Talking)

**FlashBacks**

#Someones Pov#

/dream/

**Flashback**

"Kairi, I've missed you so much! I swear I thought I was never going to see you again!"

"Don't be silly Sora. We'll always be together," Kairi said and when she saw Sora suddenly take in a sharp deep breath, she quickly added, "I mean! We are friends right?"

The sad tone in her voice was unnoticed by Sora.

# Sora's Pov #

I felt my heart shatter when the words 'just friends' danced in my head. Maybe It affected me so much because I knew it was true. And to think I wanted to confess my love to her... I shook my spiky brunette head slowly from side to side thinking of what a big idiot I was. I averted my eyes from Kairi and stared at my feet, where I started to trace little circles in the sand with my shoes.

_But yet again, I don't have much time with her. Maybe I should tell her how I feel..._ You should never limit love with a timing, it was just to hard and confusing. I heard a sudden sniff and I lifted my cobalt eyes. Tears were falling from her blue orbs and running down her cheeks. I sighed, it was so heartbreaking to see her like this.

"Kairi, you know I hate it when you cry..." I said softly. I smiled at her trying to cheer her up but I knew that it wouldn't work.

"You just got back! It's not fair that you have to leave again so soon!" She yelled, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking away from me.

"I know, Kairi..." I went to go take a step closer to the person I loved, but suddenly I felt the ground beneath my feet start to shake.

_Uh, already! Okay Sora, time to decide. Tell her or not to tell her..._ The shaking beneath my feat only started to become more violent. This may be the last time I ever see Kairi, I can't take any risks of thinking otherwise.

Mustering up all the courage I had, I spoke softly, "Kairi, look at me."

I watched as she slowly turned her face to look at me. I felt my heart leap when her eyes caught mine. What I was about to do was going to be harder then any other task I have done before. Even killing that ugly octopus lady 50 times in a row had to be easier then telling my best friend how I felt about her.

"What is it Sora?" She asked urgently, her eyes filled with worry. Kairi didn't know what she should of been more worried about, the nearly split ground beneath her feet or what was wrong with Sora.

# Kairi's POV #

I felt my heart tighten when Sora's soft tan hand touch mine. My eyes widened at the sudden tenderness, even though such kind acts shouldn't of been unexpected by Sora. There was no one who had as a big of a heart then Sora.

"Kairi, I want and need you to know that..." Sora paused, my heartbeat paused, everything seemed to pause for one moment, "That I love you and that I always will."

His words were no higher then a whisper to me but the impact of them hit me in the strongest way possible. The only word that I was feeling that registered through my mind was... shock.

"Sora, I..."

The ground now had completely split but Sora never let go of my hand.

_Tell me you love me, Kairi_ Sora pleaded in his mind as his grip on her hand became looser and looser.

"I'll... miss you."

Hurt...Embarrasment... the two things written on Sora's face. I felt a knot develop in the back of my throat as I felt Sora's hand drop mine. My vision of Sora only became blurry as hot tears started to fill my eyes. The only thing I could make out was Sora's own tears dripping down his own face and his hands quickly brushing them away.

(Wow, I need a tissue... ;;)

#Kairi's POV#

I ran my hands through my crimson hair as the flashback replayed in my mind. That incident had happened to me 3 years ago and it has haunted me ever since. I cant believe I acted like I did. Why couldn't I've just told him'Sora, I love you too.' Was I scared? No, because I knew that he loved me too. I was unsure, believe it or not. I mean, you just can't throw the words 'I love you' to someone without being true to your words. I was young, only 14. It seems like that's an excuse because Sora was the same age as I at the time but somehow I knew when he said 'I love you' he meant it and was sure about it.

Days after he left, I kept questioning myself if I really did love Sora or not. I even did that game, you know, the one with the flower? Where you pick off a petal one at a time going 'he loves me' or 'he loves me not.' But instead of doing the 'he loves me/he loves me not' part I would go 'I love him or I love him not.' When I landed on I love him, I felt this tingling sensation run through my body and a smile creep up my face. But when I landed on I love you not, I had this feeling that what I landed on was wrong. I knew that at the times when I told myself my love for Sora was unreal that deep down that it was a lie. It took me a year to come to the realization of me loving Sora. It took me another to know that I was and always would be madly in love with him.

My thoughts were cut off when I felt the cold water of the ocean touch my small feet. A shiver ran down my back as I looked up at the starry sky. Destiny Islands was still as beautiful as it was 3 years ago, that was, before the heartless attacked and all. When the heartless were gone, we tried to rebuilt the island as best as we could. We did a great job at doing so but believe me, Destiny Islands hasn't felt the same since the invasion and since Sora left.

People believe I'm crazy that I haven't gotten over him yet. The whole island, except for Riku and I, believe that Sora will never return. I knew there was actually only a 0.1 chance of him returning. He could be dead for all I know. I think it's my faith that keeps me going but at the same time it's that faith that keeps me from going insane from how much I miss him. But, beware, I am at the limit of not being put into a mental institute.

I pushed myself up from the sandy surface and let out a sigh. As usual, I felt that familiar knot twist in the back of my throat. I started to dust off my pants as I thought...

_I'm not going to cry... I'm not going to cry..._

I kept reminding myself this as I walked, er more like ran, to my house. I ran up the wooden stairs, my footsteps giving off a fast strong beat. I heard my foster mom walk to the end of the stairs and I let out a sigh. I knew if she asked me what was wrong, the tears would start spilling.

"Kairi, honey, what's wrong?"

I think the slamming of my door answered 'I don't want to talk about it.' This 'getting home, trying to run to my room as fast as I can without any human contact, and then the asking what was wrong with me' came to be a routine with my parents and I.

I flung myself onto my soft lavender satin sheets and hugged my pink 'princess' pillow to me for comfort. I cried for a while, my tears soaking the pink pillow. I knew I was a weak person and that crying wouldn't solve anything but I couldn't help it. The only way my tears were gonna stop, the only way for me to mend my broken heart was to see Sora again. I found myself falling asleep, crying always made me tired.

/Dream in Normal Pov/

Kairi found herself walking in a beautiful garden. Filled with many colorful flowers, tall big evergreen trees, and a small pond with many fish in it. She couldn't help but gasp at how beautiful the scenery was.

Kairi's eyes landed on a small swing that hung from one of the many trees. She took a seat down upon it and started to sing to herself as she slowly rocked herself back and forth. The warm breeze played with her hair and a smile started to play upon her features as she closed her eyes. It had been so long since the last time she smiled.

Suddenly, she felt something land on the tip of her nose. Kairi blinked open her eyes and looked down at the yellow butterfly before her, that fluttered its wing in a very slow motion. Kairi's breath became slower and she didn't dare to move, afraid that if she did, the pretty butterfly would fly away.

"You know, if a butterfly lands on you, it means good luck right?" Kairi felt her heart stop when she felt someone's hot breath hit her ear. That voice... it could of only belonged to Sora.

Kairi squealed in happiness and got up quickly, the butterfly now flying off somewhere else. She turned around to face the cobalt-eyed male and she ran up to him and jumped in his arms.

Sora easily caught her in his strong arms and smirked up at her. Kairi wrapped her legs around Sora's built torso and put her forehead against his.

"I've missed you soooo much!" Kairi screamed happily, hugging him tightly so he couldn't leave her again.

"I've missed you too Kai..." Sora smiled, taking one of his fingers and twirling a piece of her red hair around it. When he pulled his finger away, the piece of hair turned into a small curl.

"Sora, I was stupid and young when you told me you loved me. But now, I'm older and more mature, so I have to say," She kissed the tip of nose gently, "I am dangerously in love with you, and that your name was and will be always written on my heart."

"Oh Kairi..." Sora whispered, ready to give her the most passionate kiss she would ever experience.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

/end of dream/

Kairi quickly sat up in her bed, her hair in a messy fashion and her breath quick. She looked to the right of her and heard her alarm clock going off at her. She rolled her eyes when she saw that it was only 9:00 at night. Her brother probably messed with her alarm clock again to just annoy her.

"Brat..." Kairi mumbled, leaning over and turning off the alarm but turning on the radio. The soft voice of Babyface started to fill Kairi's room. Kairi pulled her lean legs towards her and rested her elbows upon them.

"Wait, so it was a dream! NOOO!" Kairi screamed, falling back upon her daybed and muffling her screams in a pillow. How she thought it was real! It felt so real! It seemed so real! Why couldn't it be real! Kairi groaned, knowing that this dream would keep her up the whole night.

"DAMMIT SORA! I HATE YOU FOR PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS! UH!" Kairi yelled, not caring if she woke up her parents and siblings. She took the nearest thing by her, which happened to be the deer stuffed animal that Sora won for her during a festival, and threw it at the wall. Kairi got up from her bed and started to pace around the room. Her eyes fell on certain items that reminded her of Sora and she let out an aggravated moan.

"I gotta get out of here!" Kairi stated, grabbing her purple and white coat. Zipping up the coat, she ran down the stairs and walked out her house.

Running her hands through her messy hair, Kairi felt the now crisp breezy air hit her face as she started to walk around the island. She didn't have any clue on what she was doing, but she needed some help...quickly.

A sudden idea flooded Kairi's mind and she gave a strong nod to herself, deciding to go with the idea. She ran up to a small wooden house and knocked on it with a hard force. The calling of a young man filled Kairi's ears. While waiting, Kairi placed her hands behind her back and looked to the left of her. That was when she saw a sudden dark figure.

Kairi started pounding on the door, her blue orbs not leaving where she saw the figure, "RIKU! RIKU! OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Woah Kairi!- UH!" Riku screamed as felt his back hit the floor. He opened up his aqua eyes when he heard the door shut with a loud bang. Little did Kairi know that she would run back into that dark shadowy figure later on.

"Riku, there are some creepy shadowy figures by your house!" Kairi exclaimed, walking over to help her other best friend off the floor.

"I think you're seeing things, Kai," Riku said through hisses of pain, "Will you walk me to my couch? I sorta got injured by a crazy chick."

Kairi blushed sheepishly and helped her friend to the couch. He sat down and sighed, laying his back upon his dark green couch.

"Okay, so what's up?" Riku asked looking over at his female friend. Her lips turned into a slight pout when he asked the question and he smacked his hand against his forehead.

"Why did I even ask.."

"Riku! I think we should just give up! Apparently, 3 years passed and he still hasn't come back yet! What makes us think that he will just pop out of thin air anytime soon, Riku? He's never coming back!"

"We gotta have faith, Kai. If we don't have faith then it won't happen-"

"SCREW FAITH! SCREW HOPE! OH AND YOU MIGHT AS WELL SCREW LOVE ALONG WITH THAT TOO! YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST SCREW EVERY EMOTION POSSIBLE!"

There was a sudden silence and Riku just stared at his angry friend. Her face seemed to be as red as her hair. He decided that he shouldn't press the subject any further, knowing that she was just going through a bad stage at the moment.

"Do you want some ice-cream?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want some ice-cream? Girls love eating that stuff when they're depressed," Riku stated, getting up slowly while trying to ignore the small pain in his back.

"...Do you have vanilla?" Riku nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

The two friends stood in silence for a while. Riku walked back over to Kairi and handed her the bowl of ice-cream. She mumbled a quiet 'thank you' before she started to eat.

"Riku, I'm sorry about my sudden explosion. It just seems to get harder every day-"

"But you're a strong person, Kairi."

"Heh, not strong enough. I can't even hold myself together. I feel like Sora has a part of me and I know I won't ever be the same if he doesn't come back."

#Kairi's POV#

I was so fortunate to have Riku here with me. He was always a great friend, a very cool and collected one. I would of gave up a long time ago if I didn't have Riku to give me long supportive lectures. It was comforting to have him by my side but Riku could never fill the gap that I was missing. Only one person could and that person was Sora. Sora and I are connected, literally. The part of me that Sora has is... my heart.

I don't feel like im living when Sora isn't here. If I think about it, I'm somewhat like a ghost. I'm here but I'm dead and empty inside. Heh, I'm guessing you're getting sick of me rambling about how depressed I am and how much I miss Sora. I think you concluded the fact that I'm going crazy here without him a long time ago.

"Do you like the ice-cream?"

I turned my head to look over at Riku and I gave a strong nod. He gave me one of his really rare small smiles and ruffled the top of my head.

"Good."

I blinked my dark lashes at him when I heard him yawn. It was unlike Riku to be so tired at only 10:00 at night. Maybe he had a little to much fun with that Stacy girl last night.

"I think I'm gonna get going. Thanks for everything, Riku."

"You're welcome. See ya later, squirt," he laughed when I gave him a sharp glare. He knew I hated that nickname but that was probably why he called me it so much. I walked over to Riku's door and twisted the knob so the door would open.

"K! Bye BANANA!" I half-yelled half-laughed as I quickly shut the door behind me. Riku equally hated being called the word 'Banana' as much as I hated being called 'squirt.' I let out a small sigh as I looked up at the starry dark sky. I felt the old urge to wish upon one of the many stars but I knew it would of just been a waste of time. Who ever said 'If you wish upon a star, your wish will come true' was either a pathological liar or was on drugs.

I started to walk around and the sound of the crashing waterfall interrupted my thoughts. I looked over at the waterfall, which was to my left, and stood there for a moment as a sudden memory filled my mind.

**Flashback**

Heavy droplets of rain glided down the windows as three small kids, either 7 or 8, let out a sigh. The three children were all on a small blue couch and had their bellies touching the back of the couch. Their elbows rested on the couch's back hedge and their droopy face's rested in their palms.

"Ah! This sucks monkey butt! I wanted to practice with my sword today!" the boy to the far left screamed. The boy had brown spiky hair and the prettiest cobalt blue eyes known to mankind.

"HAHAHA! Does it matter? You would of just lost to me anyway," the other boy, to the farthest right, laughed. He brushed his fingers through his silver locks in a cool manner.

"Nu uh!" the brown haired boy named Sora shouted over to his aqua-eyed friend.

"Yes huh!" the silver haired boy named Riku shouted in return.

The two boys stuck their tongues out at each other and the child in the middle, who was a girl, frowned.

"Can't we all just get along, guys? Play barbies or something?" the red-haired girl asked, fluttering her eyelashes at her two best friends.

"Barbies are for sissies!" Riku shouted.

"That's because you can't cook!" Sora shouted, trying to defend his other friend named Kairi.

"That doesn't even make sense you big dope!" Riku shouted.

"Uh Sora... that's house," Kairi whispered, giving her friend a sympathetic smile.

"House... Barbies.. basically the same thing!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Riku protested.

"YES IT'S IS!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS/ NO IT'S NOT/YES IT IS!"

"Uh! You guys are ridiculkulus!" Kairi shouted, not meaning to say the word 'ridiculous' wrong. The skinny girl got off the couch and started to walk towards her door.

"Where are you going, squirt?" Riku asked, bending backwards to get a look at his friend.

"I'M NOT A SQUIRT! AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, I'M GOING OUTSIDE!"

"But Kairi, it's raining," Sora said, putting on a confused expression. Why would his friend want to go outside and get soaked?

"Duh!" Kairi yelled before she slammed the door. There was a moment of silence until the two boys started fighting again.

"No it's not," Riku smirked and Sora turned towards him.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not! What in the baloney is Kairi doing?" Riku asked, suddenly turning his attention from Sora to outside the window.

"Ye- Huh?"

"What a nut! She's twirling in the rain! And the weird thing is, she looks happy that she's doing it! She is so weird!" Riku got off the couch and started to twirl around the room, mimicking Kairi.

"I'm a nut! I'm a nut named Kairi!" He sang as he started to twirl around faster.

Sora let out a laugh until an idea came to him, "Hey Riku, Guess what!"

"What!"

Sora quickly ran towards the door and before he left, he screamed, "Chicken butt!"

"Roarrrrrr! I'm the rain monster!" Sora shouted, running over to Kairi in a Frankenstein manner.

"Sora! Noo!" Kairi shouted about to run away but her best friend caught her by the hips.

"No! Boy monster cooties!"

"Rwarrrr! And now you have them!" Sora pinned his female friend to the ground and Kairi let out a squeal, "You know what this means Kairi!"

"What?"

"That you are mine forever!" Sora laughed, and Kairi felt her face grow hot.

_But Im wet and the air is cold... so how could my face be suddenly hott?_

"So I have to deal with your monster breath?" Kairi giggled, trying to escape from Sora's grip but he wouldn't let her.

"Yep!" Sora suddenly took the hem of kairi's shirt and pulled it up so he could see her stomach. He blew a raspberry on it and Kairi let out a laugh.

"Stop that tickles!"

"Mission completed!"

There was a sudden shout and Kairi and Sora looked over to their right. They saw Riku standing in Kairi's doorway with the door open.

"You two are a bunch of nuts! You guys are gonna get sick!" Riku shouted from the doorway, looking over at his two best friends.

"He's right, Sora. Let's get going."

"Okay." Suddenly, Kairi felt herself being picked up by the ground and she was slung over Sora's shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"No! Remember Kairi, you're mine forever!"

**End of Flashback**

_How right you were..._ Kairi thought as she walked over to the shoreline. She slipped off her sandals and let the cold water brush over her feet. It was now about 10:30 at night, there was no one outside but herself. There weren't any seagulls crying and circling the island, the only sound was the crashing waves that fell upon the shore. Kairi looked back up to the sky and noticed that the very noticeable twinkling stars were now covered by big dark clouds.

_Oh great... this could only mean..._

There was a sound of thunder and right then, it started to rain. Kairi let out a groan and slipped her sandals back on.

"You know what? I think you do this to me on purpose. I can't live one day without having it be hell, now can I?" Kairi mumbled darkly and just then realized how much she changed over the past 3 years. The once loving, pure, and naive child she had once been turned into a depressed, angry, and negative teenager.

"What did I do to piss you off so much to put this freaking curse on me? huh! Wait, you know what! I think you just want the satisfaction of me being angry! Well you happy? You got what you wanted!" Kairi shouted at the clouds, feeling the rain pour down on her. She didn't care if she got a cold or even the flu. Dying from the flu seemed to be a good idea right now to her anyway. Anything had to be better then this hell hole. The sky made a rumbling noise and there was a streak of lighting in the sky.

"You know you took everything from me! First you take away my home, then my heart is taken away, then the man I'm madly in love with, and then you take away my happiness! You might as well take my life too! Uh! Just hit me now!"

Kairi flung her arms in the air ready for a lighting bolt to hit her. She tilted her head to the sky and closed her eyes, letting the water hit her face in a steady rhythm.

_God, you're acting stupid. Get a grip of yourself already!_

_Just shut up, I had enough of you!_

_You're the one who needs to shut up! I'm not the one talking to myself now am I?_

_I'm insane aren't I? I'm so insane that I don't even feel the freaking rain hit my body anymore!... Wait what?_

Kairi fluttered her eyes open and saw that a black umbrella was blocking the rain from her. A questioning look came to her dark blue orbs and Kairi turned around to look at the person who was holding the umbrella.

"Wow, now I know Im crazy because Im hallucinating!" Kairi laughed, placing her hands upon her knees while she stared up at the cobalt eyed male that held the umbrella.

"Kairi," Kairi felt her knees grow weak by his soft voice, "You're not hallucinating. I'm back."

"Right..." Kairi watched as Sora took her tan hand in his. He guided her hand to a certain part of his chest and he smiled at her. (faints)

"You feel that?" Sora asked, his heartbeat nearly pounding in his chest.

Kairi was speechless so she nodded.

"It's real. I'm real. You aren't hallucinating."

Next thing he knew, he felt her arms wrap around his neck and she hugged him tightly. He started to run his free hand through her crimson soft hair as she sobbed into his chest.

"So-Sora! I ca-can't believe th- this! I- It's re-really y-you! I-I've m-missed yo-you soo mu- much!" Kairi sobbed, "I- I've bee- been go- going cr- crazy he- here with- without yo- you! An- And that- that's becaus- because I- I'm mad- madly in lo- love wit- with yo- you!"

"Shhhhhh, Kairi," he removed his hand from her hair and placed it beneath her chin. He then lifted her face gently so he could look at her. He could see the red tear lines and the crystal tears that cascaded down her creamy cheeks. As Kairi sniffed, he started to take his thumb and brush her tears away.

"I love you, Kairi, with all my heart."

"I love you too, Sora."

He smiled at her and leaned in to give her a passionate kiss.

"Hold on," he heard Kairi whisper and he lifted a dark eyebrow at her. He watched as she grabbed the umbrella and he chuckled when she threw it to the sand.

"Now," Kairi smiled up at Sora, "Kiss me."

Sora leaned in and gave Kairi a kiss that was so passionate that it seemed to take away all the horrible feelings she felt when Sora was gone.

_Wow, you're world is first a hell hole and then it turns into heaven all in one day. Now, that's what I call happily ever after._

"Kairi," Sora breathed, pulling away from the kiss.

"Yes?"

"You're mine forever."

**The End!**

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hehehehehehhe! You enjoy it! Smiles and hugs songfic this has to be the best one I ever wrote! I'm soooo proud of myself! Anyway, please please please Review and tell me what you think! Love ya'll! Byes!


End file.
